


Olympic Clash

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: The Olympics are a place to show off your sporting skills in front of the world. It takes skill to not come across as an athletic fool.





	Olympic Clash

Dry Bowser was on the grassy field within an Olympic stadium, the skeletal reptile holding a javelin as he looked forward at the landing area. Taking in cautious aim while waiting patiently, he timed himself as the wind gently blew, feeling his red hair move as he opened his eyes.

"All right... here goes. Time to prove that discarding everything but power and speed was worth it for this event," Dry Bowser stated as he began to dash, chucking the javelin high into the air as it managed to land perfectly in the landing area, smirking as he folded his skeletal arms together.

Meanwhile, in the track surrounding the grass field were Waluigi, Bowser Junior, and Petey Piranha all prepping for a 100m sprint dash, with Waluigi taunting Bowser Jr. while he was doing some stretches, with Petey simply snoozing, having his left green leaf on his red bulbous head.

"Wah! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!" Waluigi taunted as he twisted his mustache with one hand with his other on his hip.

"Pleh! You can't even get into a platformer!" Bowser Jr. snapped back as he smirked while folding his arms together.

The gun went off, with Waluigi and Bowser Jr. began to dash as both of them panted, both sweating as they weren't able to keep their speed. Petey yawned as he got up, slapping himself in the head with his leaves as he attempted to run, only to go even slower as he yawned and snoozed again, with the viewing audience confused as to what just happened.


End file.
